1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a pressure responsive circuit control unit having adjustable and interchangeable actuator components. The control unit incorporates a pressure responsive member of the type having a slidable piston which is normally urged toward a fully retracted position by a compression spring or the like. An actuator is secured to the piston and is adapted to selectively move a circuit control element from a normally unbiased state to a biased state in response to changes in fluid pressure as detected by the gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recent example of a gauge actuated circuit control unit is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,616, in which an indicator is reciprocably mounted for axial movement within the body of a pressure gauge in response to changes in fluid pressure. A window element is secured to and carried by the indicator and includes a conical control head integral therewith for selectively engaging the control lever of a microswitch or the like which is movable between operative and inoperative positions to selectively open and close an electrical circuit in response to changes in fluid pressure as detected by the gauge. The present invention is an improvement over this and other known gauge actuated circuit control units, wherein a piston-type pressure responsive member includes an actuator adjustably secured to and movable with the piston thereof in response to changes in fluid pressure. The actuator components are interchangeable, facilitating replacement thereof and permitting ready adaptation of the control unit to any of a variety of applications.
The present invention is operable with or without incorporation of visible indicating means, and where such are used, the actuator and circuit control element of the present invention do not interfere with the readability thereof.